Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{-2r + 4}{4r + 5} \times 6$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{(-2r + 4) \times 6} {(4r + 5) \times 1}$ $k = \dfrac{-12r + 24}{4r + 5}$